campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp Wikia:Policy
To make a suggestion to a policy or guideline, please read the discussion at Project talk:Policy. As this wiki is still fledging, there is little use for a formal set of absolute rules. As such, these policies and guidelines will not be enforced in a steadfast manner as to allow the policy to adapt to the community accordingly. FANDOM-wide policies FANDOM This wiki is subject to all global FANDOM/Wikia policies. Users on this wiki (and any other FANDOM wiki) are expected to comply with the FANDOM Community Guidelines as well as the Terms of Use– especially the Code of Conduct. Editing guidelines These are mere guidelines that should be followed, and to a certain extent, will be enforced (pending general consensus and adoption). However, if you find that a guideline here prevents you from helping this wiki (in good-faith)... keep this in mind. *'This wiki should conform to standard American English' as the Camp Camp series' country of origin is the United States. **If you use epilog (as opposed to epilogue) and then bring up the fact that epilog is "technically" American English, you will be "brutally ignored" on the spot. That form does not see common usage in the United States, and thus, its usage should be avoided on this wiki. ***This guideline also applies to any other antiquated, American forms of English words. (Such as epilog and prolog, but not words such as dialog– which sees widespread use.) **Use the oxford comma, when applicable. *'Avoid duplicate links.' *'Contractions should be avoided.' *'DO NOT PLAGIARIZE ARTICLES FROM OTHER SOURCES.' Snippets are fine, as long as they are cited. If desired, discuss with an the possibility of an article (to maintain ). *'Cite your sources.' Although this wiki has yet to maintain any formal citation format, sources are still to be cited in some manner. See for more details and how-to. *If you find that a guideline here does not address an issue you want resolved, please contact an . In the interim before a response, resort to Wikipedia's Manual of Style as a basis. Page creation policy Pages should, in general, follow our page creation templates for uniformity. Episode name discrepancies For the cases of episode pages in which the episode's name differs depending on the platform it was uploaded, the name of the episode on the Rooster Teeth website shall be used and the other names are to redirect to it. Music page creation If possible, a music page's template should include the song's official YouTube video as the audio source, as opposed to directly uploading the audio to the wiki. This can be done by directly passing the video's full URL to the template's "audio" parameter. This is primarily due to FANDOM's mobile version lacking playback support of audio files, and thus the YouTube link is preferred. When selecting a source video, please try to use the most regionally inclusive video available. You can see which countries a video is unavailable in by using the YouTube Region Restriction Checker tool. Spoiler policy The article of the latest episode not yet released onto YouTube should be marked with the hatnote. Spoiler links will be automatically obscured through Project:Spoiler titles (be warned, there's spoilers there! ...obviously). Discussion of said spoiler episode should be limited to (in specific threads marked for spoilers), its corresponding article's talk page, or our #cool-kidz Discord channel (see our Discord page for more details). Fanon content policy Fanon content, or otherwise original content not canon to the show, is not allowed in our wiki's content namespaces. However, you may post it in your user namespace as a subpage of your user page (this may be done by prefixing the title of your page with "User:YourUsername/"). All fanon pages must be headed with the template. All of our marked fanon pages may be found in Category:Fanon. Code of Conduct All users must conduct themselves within bounds of the global Code of Conduct and the global . This section will hopefully not need expansion or clarification, but will be amended as deemed necessary. Chat policy Since moving from FANDOM's chat to Discord chat, our chat rules have been moved and modified to our Discord page. This section remains here for posterity. User rights policy In most instances, users will not be promoted by bureaucrat or administrator whim alone. A user must express their interest with a formal user rights request after meeting certain guidelines. Category:Policy